


【扉泉】女儿妆

by Yu_llll



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_llll/pseuds/Yu_llll
Summary: 宇智波说要嫁也是你嫁，不干就拉倒。存活和平的影X暗if
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, 千手扉间/宇智波泉奈, 扉泉 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【扉泉】女儿妆

**Author's Note:**

> 絮叨絮叨平淡快乐的日常生活

雷火两国接壤而邻，可两国忍村却相距甚远，以忍者的脚行单趟也得要个五六七天，号称忍界第一速的木叶二代火影花了十天终于快要踏上火之国的土地上了。

夏末的太阳依旧毒辣，二代的影袍早就脱下团塞进包裹里，影帽缠着布料戴在黑发暗部的头上遮阳，千手扉间和他的暗部迈着普通人都可以超越的步伐踏进国界边上小茶舍。

说是茶舍也不过就搭了个稻草棚子，一张桌子一方小炉，看上去并没有客人，年迈的店家收整物件。暗部抛下他的保护对象，一步窜进草棚的阴凉里向老人讨水，又举着空杯子招呼他快点，二代火影叹了口气拖着行李加快脚步。

这大包小包里没一样是他的东西，某个祖籍雷之国的暗部开完五影会后拉着他东逛西逛，恨不得把整块地都给他哥搬回去。他走至空桌前把东西放下，盛着水的杯子就递到他手边——行，你还算懂事。千手接过粗瓷杯落座，一旁的宇智波拿着帽子煽风，额前的垂发啪嗒嗒拍在涨红的脸上，明明是个火属性的忍者却格外惧热。

他喝了一口白水，刚打上来的井水沁凉，“累了我们就飞雷神回去。”那人听了他的话停了手中的扇摇，一脸纠结，“你不是不想回去吗？”

谁不想回去了？

敬业乐业的二代火影难以置信，已经和平了这么久他还是无法和宇智波相互理解。暗部见他这幅表情，放下手中茶杯正对他转过身子，“我不过提了一句庆典，便拉着我去疯了三日的是你吧？”那人压低一边柳眉挑起另一边，活泼的不像个宇智波，“你放心，我不会和你哥告状的。”

还不是看你想去？千手在心中唾弃他的暗部，并且强调他才不惧告状，那本就不是他工作，不回去就不回去了。宇智波在面瘫的脸上发现了花，笑盈盈地回他，“也不是不能理解你啦，换我也不愿对着那一屋子文件  
，就慢慢走回去吧。”

嗯，有眼力，不愧是他的暗部。二代火影深沉地点头，惹得暗部笑意浓重。多闲逛一会也没什么不好，有那两座大神在出不了事。

年迈的老妇端了一小碟凉糕过来，邀他们尝尝特色的吃食，千手并不嗜甜将碟子推给暗部。对方尝了一口便眼睛一亮、举起糕点送到他嘴边，“哇超好吃！快尝尝！木叶肯定没有这种东西！”兴奋地哪像个成年人。

刚要离开的老妇听见他们的对话大惊， “二、二位客人！可是木叶的人？”得到回复后慌张去追走远的老翁。

忍者们捧着水杯听两位老人期期哭诉，家中的独女不久前在隔壁村子招到了女婿，婚期就在前几天，小新人去镇上取婚嫁之物却迟迟不归，老两口寻去镇上才知进来山匪猖獗时常掳掠新婚燕侣，女儿女婿遭了殃只留下一包嫁衣。老夫妇哭着下跪，火影慌忙起身去扶，老头儿解下身上包袱塞给千手，他年事已高等赶到木叶不知道已是什么时候，忍村的规矩都打听了前前后后也凑齐了个B级的钱。

二代火影夹着包袱、一手搀一个，对老人们的眼泪毫无办法，拉拉扯扯间布包散开落了一地的酬金——新熔的金簪银镯，以及一串板钱。他抬头寻人帮忙，只见暗部稳坐木凳淡定地吃着凉糕，影帽又被捡了起来，煽风品茗仿若听书，摇了几来回又嫌布料碍事拆了丢在一边。

边陲小民不识忍者装扮，倒认得几个寻常字，帽上黑色影字晃得他们目眩，细瞧这黑发的忍者忽觉确为天人之姿。“火……！”没等老人开口，暗部端着小碟挺直腰背远离桌面，深怕沾上什么。寻常百姓不懂忍者大人何意不敢发声，暗部嘴里咀着食物，空碟在指尖转了个花，直指白发的忍者。

火影大人失了几包土特，得了两个布包——一包酬金，一包嫁衣。他无迹可寻，抬脚准备去镇上突破，暗部伸手拽住他，“你去哪？”

“镇子。”二代对部下没有细读忍者侦破通用指南心知肚明，耐性回答。

宇智波看他如看痴儿，“这个天瞎跑你不热吗？”好在火影大人在成为火影之前就习惯了这人的阴阳怪气，也不与他计较。“贼人总不会从天而降。”

暗部摊开手解布包，白色的嫁衣叠的整整齐齐，“不会吗？”

和平已久的千手与宇智波无法事事同心，战火纷飞的扉间与泉奈却能知晓彼意。看着挺荒唐的方法倒也省事，火影大人通过了提案，问题是，“你穿吗？”

“为何是我？”宇智波此人如霸王，君心难测不容反驳，“答应的人是你。”无论哪位火影在他面前都与文武百官没有区别，“不穿，咱们就回去。”

揭竿而起抗战多年的千手敢怒敢言，他深吸一口气复而舒展上身，“我穿，能看吗？”肌肉饱满衣料紧绷，“谁会娶我？”

“我啊，”宇智波陛下无畏无惧，帝王胸襟纳天下，“难道，需要我来教你变身术吗。”没等他开腔反驳，一团白色衣物迎面飞来，暗部已转身背对，摊手比了个您请。

千手：“……”

行吧，自己也确实不想让他装扮成这样出去乱晃。

宇智波觉得自己连眼光都无可挑剔，实属人杰。银发红瞳，冰肌玉指，不错、勉强配得上他。跨前一步靠近女子，屈指勾扯还没来及整理的衣襟，探头瞄了一眼，着实让他失望。

“太小了。”星眸翩翩的宇智波，干着登徒浪子行径，丝毫不觉失妥，“我喜欢大的。”

“我喜欢平的。”拍开魔爪，火影大人接连发表危险言论。

换好婚服的新郎官贴着新娘，比了比二人身高顿时不满，人高马大的千手施了变身术也没比他矮，宇智波有理有据怀疑对方刻意为之。女子捻起他搭落着的肩缝，示意这是他的问题。

宇智波仰起下巴单手结印，瞬间窜高结实健美，哪怕还是束着发，配上那副神情，十成十像足了木叶的杀神。冷不防与宇智波斑紧贴的即视感，惊得千手一个后闪逃之夭夭，在宇智波笑声中面泛瑰色，冲回去抓着他的手解除施术。

千手扉间磨后牙，掰着宇智波的手指，深觉惯坏了此人，让人轻易抽出了手。“夫人莫怕，”新郎笑盈盈托起肩头的白色长发，替她挽好束在脑后，“只有我会娶你，我哥才不会。”听完此言，千手扉间打了个寒颤，暗部笑得灿烂。

没想到这么顺利。忍者们坐在山匪的牛车里感叹边陲民风淳朴，安世消匪志啊。

在车子七拐八绕驶进小寨子时，俩个人一起消失在车内，只留给进来喊人绑匪一地的草梗编织物。

暗部嫌那礼服闷热，挽高了袖子走在前面，二代目被高跟的木屐折磨够呛，又被迈不开脚的长裙捆着腿，落后一大截也懒得开口喊他。在树荫里凉快够了，暗部又滴溜回火影身边，问他需要背吗。

“变身术又不减重，我怕你把我摔咯。”千手拒绝的干脆。

暗部怼他看人低，却伸手牵他的，俩个人在恶名远扬的山匪寨中闲庭信步，复看夏花。不过巴掌大的地儿，两个探查出色的人既没嗅见血腥亦无呼喊，没东西可以刺激神经。

不过很快千手扉间在角落的小空地上发现了不得了的东西——一个他不认得的查克拉阵。这实在是了不得，二代火影大人自负书识万卷，各家秘术哪怕不能灵活运用也各自眼熟，面前的东西他却从未见过。不禁严肃起来的千手还没开口，发现宇智波在一旁看他笑话，狐疑道，“你认得？”

“认得呀。”宇智波答的轻快，惹得二代挑眉以对。“你不会是在看不起我吧？不会吧。”

“我哪敢。”他若有一丝瞧不起宇智波，定活不到今日。

暗部冲他哼了一声，又甩开他的手，“不是什么厉害玩意不必担忧，但是有忍者在还是小心些吧。”

二代想让人解释明白些，宇智波家说话说一半的毛病真得烦，没等开问，二人忽然一同起立委身躲进树后。

暗部拉下捋高的衣袖，火影合上扯开的裙脚，一个抓了把土往二人身上洒，一个施了个水遁弄湿两张从容的脸。

寻人的山匪们找到了逃脱的小夫妻，女子颤抖不止眼角挂泪，男子瑟瑟发抖护着妻子，匪徒们动手拉开这对鸳鸯。

“请…！请放过我妻子吧！有什么对我来！”

千手无语地看人演起来，抱着匪徒的手臂请求他们放他离开，也太爱玩了。

匪徒们被他纠缠不清烦得够呛，一把推倒纤细的新郎，拽着后衣领把他拎起来。“行行行别哭了！等你和咱寨主娘娘完婚就让你妻子离开！”

什么玩意？？？

宇智波立刻不演了，一脸茫然地望向千手，二代火影没守住自己的冷漠脸，被他的无辜样子逗乐，低头抖着肩偷笑。

压着千手的匪徒以为这小娘子哭哭啼啼个没完，恶言恶语安慰他想开点，下山换个男人一样过。

他才不要换。二代火影看着壮实的匪徒拎着他的暗部走了，心有不甘。只借你们看一眼，待会就得还他。

宇智波泉奈被直接丢进了大床上，这也太心急了，当土匪头的女人果然彪悍。他挣扎着坐起来观察四周，等着寨主娘娘来找他完婚。

也不知是等得久了，还是宇智波过分好奇当土匪头的女人，等到不耐烦也没见来人。他溜达下床在屋里转悠，看见案上的喜桃圆润饱满个大生脆，被红纸染的鲜艳。一个个比对之后，他挑出了个最大的，也不介意上面的红染张口就啃。

“小官人。”他挑桃挑的专心，听着了身后来人也没有在意，能伤到他的人实在太少了。他听着这个低沉的声音问他，“你成年了吗？”

什么意思？说他矮么？一天之内被嘲两回，宇智波饶是个好脾气的人也该生气了，更何况他并不是。他把怒气发泄在桃儿上，狠啃一口，回身准备让人见识一下什么叫邪恶的一族，看见一个身着长裙、头戴白花的健壮男人，翘着花指端着酒盅，以一个相当抚媚的神态，含笑打量他。

一瞬间宇智波便忘记了刚刚的怒气，嘴里那口桃肉，吞也不是，吐也不是。

能伤到他的人实在太少，但此刻他确实被重伤了。

宇智波的双标都是刻在骨髓里的，而瘦的没几两闲肉的宇智波泉奈，骨髓占比极高。

短短一个照面，他在脑内模拟了他家哥哥，火核，隔壁的肆炎，隔壁隔壁的栗也，觉得家里哪一个男人穿这身都称得上美丽——和面前这位相比。这位娘娘迈着碎步，身姿摇曳，向他走来。宇智波甚至开始怀念千手扉间，连千手柱间都变的分外可人。

寨主娘娘把手中物件置于案上，强行挽着宇智波坐回大床上，低沉的男音被压成柔糯的女音，对他笑着说道：“弟弟背影看着太年轻，是我唐突了。”

宇智波觉得胃里桃子与凉糕的关系大约和他与千手扉间类似，打得翻江倒海不可开交。他瞧着这位脸上精致的红妆，厚重的粉底，和粉底都遮不住的青色胡渣，暗自后悔没能选择那套白色的嫁衣。

寨主娘娘举着小小的瓷杯，盛满了清酒抵在宇智波的唇边，多希望这只是杯断肠酒。宇智波心中虔诚祷告，他的神呐，他的哥哥，救救他。

心中捣鼓，胃里翻江，面上却挂着温柔的笑意。宇智波微微推开酒盅，握住寨主娘娘的手，道：“姐姐，莫急啊。”

白发的女子离了丈夫便一言不发不再哭泣，素面冻霜看不出情绪，站姿挺立哪像个被掳走了爱人的女子，活脱是个出征剿匪的将军。

木叶忍村的将军确实是来缴匪的，但是在那之前他需要先确认委托目标的安全。跟着几个匪人转了半个寨子，直到被关进土牢，千手也没有发现任何一个受害者——连这土牢里也只有他一人。

他思考是否要先去找暗部汇合，毕竟那人审讯比他效率太多，可没等将军徒手拆门，一个明显带有查克拉的先找上他了。送上门的情报，哪有不收的道理。

活在两家长子光辉下的、对手常年嘲笑其垃圾的、被外界戏称最弱火影的、平凡忍者千手扉间连查克拉都没有动，一拳把人揍进墙。花了五分钟把人弄出来，又花了半柱香才套全了话。

他理解了宇智波当时话说一半的缘由，连感知都需要借助阵法的弱小忍者，确实多解释一个字的必要都没有。认同完对方又记起后半句的让他小心，果然还是在耍自己玩。

千手扉间恢复了男儿身——还套着那身白色嫁衣，比一地土匪都强壮，再三和喽啰忍者确认所有人质早就放走了——喽啰大喊着那些农夫配不上娘娘，一手刀还世界清净。

他寻着宇智波的查克拉去接人，却被屋内的场景刺激的恨不得瞎眼。

身着深色正装的宇智波半搂着一个壮他半个有余的女装…壮汉，那男人满脸红妆枕在宇智波显得格外消瘦的肩头，蹭了深色衣服一片白色底粉，双手搭在宇智波的大腿上，抬起头来时一脸被泪水模糊的眼妆，让木叶见多识广眼界开阔的二代目心惊肉跳。那宇智波不躲也不避，甚至还姐姐弟弟喊的亲密，一副郎情妾意鼓瑟合鸣。手中还握着个啃过的桃儿。

这谁啊？

千手扉间仿佛生吞了一百只蛤蟆，没等那些蛤蟆排好队一只一只撞击他的胃袋，又惊觉宇智波迫害自己穿嫁衣时的笑容那么诡异。

宇智波泉奈……你莫不是……好这口？

千手扉间站定门外，内心挣扎，惶恐不安。他绝不陪他玩这个。

屋内的宇智波在崩溃的边缘，早感觉搭档到了屋外，左等右等不见那人进门，而他已经想不到说辞对付这位…姐姐。

娘娘哭诉，不喜欢女人就这么十恶不赦吗？  
他答，怎么会呢？他家哥哥也不喜欢，他完全支持。  
娘娘哀嚎，错生了男儿身就没有权利追求幸福吗？  
他回，每个人都会追求幸福获得幸福的权利，他坚决维护姐姐的这项权利。  
娘娘啜泣，为何只是想做真正的自己却像个怪物被人恐惧？  
他应，不过是些庸人，姐姐何须在意他们。  
娘娘哽咽，弟弟真是十分的贴心，可惜不是我喜欢的类型……  
他喜，太好——啊不，太遗憾了，不过姐姐值得更好的人，不必浪费时间在我身上。

宇智波神色自若对答如流，心中却咒骂队友隔岸观火，一开始只是为了给千手拖延时间，哪知这位娘娘哭诉起来便收不住了。实在不愿打断亦是可怜之人的倾诉，他深知人生难得几回托心扉，若是他们也可以早些多份坦诚便好了。

寨主娘娘扑在他身上，托着他的脸要给他一个扎人的香吻，他还没想好如何推脱，就听着那观火的搭档用一股子抓奸在床的妒夫口吻问：

“你们要干嘛。”

宇智波难得有几分感激这个人，抬头想埋冤他来的太慢，看了一眼，气提一半卡在喉咙里咳个不停。

一般这时候，他家哥哥就该一边为他顺气一边数落他毛躁了，可今日真不能怨他，谁猛然看见个穿白无垢的大男人都要吓一跳。宇智波默默心疼那身被撑到变形的衣服，又可惜见不着他的扉子夫人了，没在意身边的人放开了自己。

千手扉间却是警惕地看着这个人一步步靠近自己，花了眼线的瞳孔盯着他，准备但凡有疑直接拿下。可这男子靠近稍许便停了脚步，双手合握一副少女托心，他说：

“妹妹好生俊朗，正是我喜欢的类型。”

家教甚严的宇智波靠着床柱笑的东倒西歪，公子形象一分不剩，手中之桃摇摇欲坠。

千手的脸青了红红了紫，最终停靠在黑上。谁他ma是妹妹。家教宽松但待己严格的千手扉间气到骂不出口，空攒着怒气无处发泄。

娘娘瞧他红了脸，复言：“妹妹这幅打扮相想必和我一路人，只是你年纪尚轻，不懂此路难行孤身难续，不如与姐姐结伴，共渡良缘？”

脸上的抽搐止不住，千手扉间被这没见过的世面教了做人，咬牙切齿的往外蹦字。“不必……我已有家室。”

他口中的家室安座婚床，吃桃看他笑话，为了空出双手，直接叼着桃子，给他们鼓掌喝彩。——没有良心的宇智波！

“可、可你二人这幅打扮出现在此，定未完婚，怎么能是家室呢？”寨主有几分着急，紧逼忍者伸手想去握他的。

“不急，一会回去就完婚。”千手被逼的节节后退，忍无可忍，不欲与其再废话，抬手准备拿人却被身后小贼偷袭了脑袋。

千手跌坐在地上，他防高血厚不痛不痒，但是被这么个喽啰偷袭着实丢人——大概是觉得喽啰太弱怕直接敲死、下手时收了力，喽啰忍者提前醒了。

木叶两人一个坐在床上，一个坐在地上，看着小喽啰将强壮过他寨主娘娘护在身后，抖着双腿控诉他俩是实力高强的忍者，嘱咐他的娘娘快点逃跑他一定会拦住他们，喽啰高喊着娘娘我爱您，英勇就义冲向千手。

火影大人把昏迷的俩人捆在一起，犯罪就是犯罪，祝你们在牢里百年好合。

暗部没瞧见目标，等着上司发话去寻人，千手却说回去了。

宇智波不解，回哪？人找着了？  
千手答，不找了，回村。

宇智波怀疑他被打坏了脑子，居然有人想回去帮别人加班，为此任务都不顾了。回去干嘛？他眯着眼睛问，加班吗？

回去——千手拉长语速，也眯眼看他——完婚。

宇智波的脑构造真的与他不同。战时他闹不懂对方为何忽然发怒，和平后他不解对方为何忽然发笑。他本以为对方会给锤他一拳——不痛不痒的那种，结果对方给了他一头锤，宇智波把头磕在他肩上、颤笑不止。

暗部笑够了，把吃了一半的桃子塞给千手，他问。“扉间，你想吃桃吗？”

火影盯着宇智波的唇，被喜桃染得似红樱，他说，吃。

木叶的忍者在下山的途中捡回了迷离的茶馆小夫妻。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然觉得大家应该都看得懂，还是在解释一下，桃=peach=屁吃，想吃桃=想吃屁=做白日梦  
> 泉奈是在分桃，而我在玩梗，替斑回答扉间：你吃屁。


End file.
